


Our Freedom

by Ynius



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynius/pseuds/Ynius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this world, Luffy met Shanks earlier. But, after he had left, the marines took him to the HQ without anyone knowing. He was declared missing since then. But in reality, he was held in Impel Down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Shanks! We will meet again, right?!" Asked a strawhat wearing boy a red head man.

"Of course. I gave you my hat, didn't i? We have to meet again!" Laughed the pirate.

"I...i promise i will never forget you! Never!"

"Good. Neither will i!"

Luffy didn't cried. He didn't cried when his grandpa gave him to the monkeys. He didn't cried when he was let free with ballons in the air. He never cried. This time too, he didn't cried.

But when he saw a marine ship he never saw before, the fear came stronger to him. He knew why they were here. Shanks left just two days ago. They waited as he asked. For that he was thankfull.

A marine admiral came to meet him.

"Are you ready, boy?" He asked sadly. Luffy knew the man didn't liked what he was suppossed to do. But it was his job.

"Yeah. I have my hat. Beside some of the villagers, no one else would miss me. I thank you for letting me have some more time." Luffy said in a sincere voice. The man cringed.

As he took him into his arms, Luffy heard him mutter.

"God, what has done this innocent boy for such a fate?"

Luffy took pity on him and hugged him. The man was cold.

"Don't worry. I will be fine. My life is important, after all. They can't kill me. The worst, they can stole my freedom. And that's what their doing. But don't worry. I will always find my freedom."

"Why... are you so positive?" The man chocked on his words. They were in his room. The marines saluted them as they entered the private room. They too, hated this. Luffy knew that. He pitied them too.

The boy gave a grin to the ice man and he said his dream.

"Because i will be the Pirate King!"

The man, Aokiji, hugged him as he cried. Aokiji knew that he was showing his weakness by doing this, but it wasn't fair! The boy was more mature than the Gorosei who thought that capturing a boy who had done nothing wrong other than being born in the wrong family was a good ideea. This was sick! Some of his men had kids this young!

The boy, even after knowing his fate after he saw them the first time, he begged them to leave him still the pirate is gone. And now he was consoled by the said boy.

"Sorry!...i'm so sorry...that i can't do anything!" Aokiji said between tears.

"It's ok. Everyone has it's role. Ah, but i would like to give a letter to someone."

"Who?" That was the least he could do.

"To my brothers. We aren't brothers by blood, but they cared for me when i was younger. They have the right to know. They will be mad, i know that. But maybe they'll forget about the annoying little brother who cried everytime he could." Luffy smiled sadly at the mention of his two big brothers. They would more than likely try to save him, but maybe grandpa will stop them.

Aokiji nodded. He will never talk about the two brothers he will meet. He will deliver the letter.

Then the boy broke. He started crying.

"Y'know...i-i wanted to be free! To have nakamas and to have adventures! And to get stronger. The marines aren't free. Where i will be, i won't be able to see anything about the ocean. I will be caged! But... if i can one day get out, i hope you won't hate me... and-and....my brothers will still love me..." the boy continued to cry.

The men outside were crying too. Some left, thinking about the sad future he will have. Some tried to control themselfs and tell that  _we aren't wrong, the boy will be evil one day, we are doing the right thing!_ when they knew that that were just lies.

The ship arrived at Marineford in a day. Aokiji stepped out with Luffy in his arms. There were no signs of tears. 

When the two went down the ship, all the marines on board lined and saluted.

"Monkey D. Luffy! We wish you good luck! Let the devil be on your side!" One man shouted.

Luffy and Aokiji turned to the still saluting men. Luffy showed them a bright smile.

"What kind of marines are saluting a pirate?" He laughed pointing at them.

Aokiji tensed. His grip on the boy thighned. The marines on board were again crying. Aokiji too Luffy from there.

"You have some good men." Laughed Luffy. The man could only nod.

They went to the fleet admiral office.

"Monkey D. Luffy." The man said sadly." I prefer not to put children in prison."

"I too prefer not to be caged. But both of us won't get that." Responded Luffy with his happy-go-lucky persona.

"Your cell will be in level six. For two weeks you will be held in our prison, then transported to Impel down."

"Got it."

"I... will try to visit you sometime later."

"Don't worry, ossan. I won't go anywhere."


	2. Chapter 2

It's became a routine. For Luffy to be vizited by Sengoku. His room had a bed and a little window. His door was always locked and guarded. No one touched him. Sengoku himself came in his room to give him his meal, and to talk. 

Luffy wanted to know about the outside world more. So Sengoku indulged him and began to tell him stories about his adventures, the Pirate King, Shanks, Garp, and many more people. He knew a lot of people, after all.

That's why, when the time came for Luffy to be transported, Sengoku apologized on his knees.

"Luffy! I am so sorry for what will wait for you!"

"Ossan. That pose isn't fitting for you. You should be more happy. I am the son of a criminal after all." Luffy said on his bed, with his eyes to his little window, where he could see the sea for one last time.

"I know!" He sniffed angry." But i just can't forgive myself for doing this!"

"Then... you own me one favour."

"What?"

"One favour. When i want. That way, your sin will be forgiven. What about that?"

Sengoku accepted. He also swore to visit him often. Not only him. But Aokiji and Smoker also.

Smoker was an young man who was in charge of him. They hit off pretty well and were already best of friends. Smoker also voiced his disspleasure about Luffy's sentence. 

The three men went with him to his new prison cell. In level six, not a lot of people were. But who was there, was talking only trash.

"Ha! That's the most wanted man in the world son? He looks like a girl! Oi! Let me take care of him! I will take good care!"

"No! Give him to me! Gods knows how i like children! Especially boys!"

The warden, Magellan, made them shut up in a second. By poisoning them.

Luffy stared at the man who made the annoying criminals shut up. He smiled at him and bowed.

"Thank you." Then turned and went to his cell. He ignored the stunned man and the other sad marines. Luffy was such a good boy. And polite. Magellan couldn't belive this was the feared boy. He expected a ruthless boy, who was talking trash and already killed ten people. Not...this.

"Uh.. ok?" 

Luffy's cell was secluded. He had a bed, and a little library. He knew that the fleet admiral had a hand in this.

"Ossan, Smoky and Ice-man! See you soon!" He shouted after the leaving men. They stiffed but continued the walk. The only one who stayed behind was the warden. Luffy looked at him and invited him inside.

"Well, marmalede-san, let's play a game!"

"Magellan! And what game, brat?"

"Chess!" Luffy said happy. No one back home knew how to play chess. And Sabo was the exception who teached him and Ace. Luffy was still the best at chess and any other games.

"You sure?"

"Yeah! Please!"

The whole game was a big nonsense. The moves didn't had a meaning. They were put anywhere. But it seemed that the boy had the advantage.

"I won!" Luffy cried happy.

"How...?"

"Talent. Now. Another round?"

"You're on."


	3. Chapter 3

The years have passed. Now, Luffy, at the fifteen years old, was given the news he was waiting for.

"Ice-man! Glad to see you! Want poker?" He asked while pointing to the half naked men behind him. It's seems that the poker was a little more heated than normally.

"No, thank you. I came to give you some news."

"Oh? And what news would you have for me?" Luffy asked happy.

Ever since he beated Magellan, he was playing every games possible in the world. He never lost one. He played against the wardens, the marines who come to see him, and with the criminals. They warmed up pretty soon. At age ten, Luffy already broke the lock beyond repairs amd he was walking without a care in the world in the levels of the famous prison. 

He grew stronger each and every day since coming here.

"Here." Aokiji gave the boy a paper. Luffy took it eagerly, but stopped when he saw what was on it.

"Ace....became a pirate!" He shouted happy. He was very excited. His big brother had obtained his freedom!

"I thought that you would like to know. Your grandfather almost had an heart attack on this."

"Ah... i was expecting this. Thank you, Aokiji!" Luffy hugged the man between the bars. The other stiffed a little, but he returned it.

"Also....this."

"Whoohoo a new book! What is this about?!"

Luffy caught an obsession on reading. He had an whole library of books brought by the marines who visit him. As the time passed, new marines came to see him. He was some kind of celebrity. Everyone knew him, but no one talked of him. When some marines would come, he would have a bottle of sake- curtesy to Sadi-chan, who took a liking to him- and get them drunk enough to have answers. They would usually get so drunk, that they would stay the night. Someone joked one time about Luffy being a marine bitch, but he was punched and mutilated without recognizition. They never said anything about that. The marines who would come, would usually talk about their problems. And luffy would listen. The people who came the most were Smokey, Aokiji and Sengoku, thought. They also talked about what their problems. Smokey about the screwed sense of justice, Aokiji about how he couldn't sleep well because of his job and Sengoku about Luffy's family. Luffy always apologized to him for the problems his grandpa and father gave the fleet admiral.

"About poneglyphs( was this the word?)."

"Pone-what?"

"Hm...bassically relics. Stone with history on them."

"Oh. Mystery rocks."

"Yeah...that." he handed the book and took the others criminals back to their cells. But he returned." Y'know, i met someone who could read these. She was just a girl when i saw her, but you should take her in your crew when you escape."

"Hm? Aokiji is worried about someone? Thats unusuall. What happened to that girl?"

"Her home got a buster call."

Suddently, the prison got quiet. The others who tried to overheard, stilled. Whispers started. Luffy just stared at the marine.

"You're serious? Really? A buster call? That shit shouldn't be existing."

"I know. Thats why. She is living in darkness right now. Also, i sugest you to start your crew from back home in East blue. You will be surprised about what will you find."

"Mhm. Got it."

Aokiji left. He knew that Luffy was now mourning the lost people of Ohara. He was that kind.

Luffy began to read the book. He took in the information about the lost history and the runes like a fish to water. He found out that he could read the runes. This book had some pictures about it. He wanted to hurry up and escape. That way, he could find and make his crew. And maybe save others. But before that...

"Margelian! I'm hungry!" Luffy shouted in a denden mushi.

"Magellan! How many times should i tell you that?!" The other man grumbled but complied. He got a full meal course, in comperation with the others. He couldn't stay hungry. He was a D after all.

After that one book, Aokiji brought him others. All about the mystery rocks.

By the time he was almost seventeen, he had already memorized the books.

"My crew, wherever you are, wait for me. I will soon came. And we will have our freedom together." He whispered in the night of 4th to the 5th of the month he was born. His birthday is around the corner.


	4. Chapter 4

Today, Impel Down was buzzing with energy. Not the usual 'i want to get out' energy. They all waited. Waited for their younger prisonier, who came here as a young boy of five years old, to escape to his freedom. People often cried for him. The boy was a kind soul. Sure, he was a prank master, he was friends with the marines who took him here, but he just wanted freedom. They would often catch the fleet admiral or the admiral crying before the boy who was consoling them, asking for forgiveness. That sign, a full grown man, a strong man who could kill without batting an eye, crying in the arms of a teenager was quite pitifull.

So they waited. For his hell to finish. 

Their wait wasn't for nothing. Soon, Luffy got his books on fire, and waited still everything was burned. Then, with a powerfull kick of armored haki, he kicked the door down. Then he sprinted.

The prisoners were shouting at him good luck, or don't come back here again, and we will miss you. He was smiling from an ear to the other.

He quickly climbed all the levels, with everyone encouraging him on. He thanked them silently. Then, when he almost got to the exit, Magellan went in front of him. Sadi-chan was there too.

"Oh, Sadi-chan, Mergelamb! Hello! Could you let me pass?"

"Oh~ sure, lu-chan! Anything for you!"

"Thanks Sadi-chan! Your hair is beautifull once again today." His only response was a blush. Even since Luffy got here, Sadi-chan visited him often. On boring days, he was toying with her hair. On the others, he played dress-up with her. They even had a tea party. Pity that the warden refused to join. He would have looked good in red.

"No! You idiot! You can't let him go away! He has to be here!" Magellan shouted at the woman. Luffy knew why. The warden was refusing to let him go because he was afraid of what would happen if he came back.

"Magellan." Spoke Luffy his name for the first time. Everything stilled. Everyone knew how the boy said his name as a form of affection. "Don't worry. I will come back." He smiled then knocked the man down with his Haoushoku Haki. He waved at everyone else and went through the gates.

The air was fresh. The seagulls were flying. The sea was sparkling.

"Today, it's a good day to go out on sea!"

He took a boat from the deck, and got further away from the place that houses him for the last twelve years.

He was already away from the Grand Line when Marineford found out of his escape.

Sengoku just sighed, but had a small smile on his face. Aokiji too was smiling. Smoker was full face grinning. Garp...was lost.

"Sengoku, why did you called me? I was trying to find my grandson, you know?" In all the years they've been apart, Garp never stopped looking for him. He even tried at Akagami to see if he kiddnapped him. No such luck.

"No need. Garp. I wasn't telling you something. Your grandson was held in Impel Down all this time."

"What?!"

"But he just escaped."

"Sengoku! Why would you cage a five years old brat?!"

"The Gorosei wanted that. But he now is free. As he is the only person alive who escaped the Impel Down, he will have a bountry. But not now. People will think about why would he have a bountry when he hadn't done anything yet."

"Buhahahaha! That's my Luffy! So? I expect the other two were in this too?"

"Yes. Smoker. I will put you on Lounge Town duty. Only until you see Luffy."

"Thank you sir."

That day, was indeed a good day. But not so for a specific admiral who was complaining to another.

"What has been in his head? Letting that brat go!"

"Maa, maa. Akainu. Calm down. What happened happened."

"You say that because you liked him, Kizaru!"

"It's true. He was a funny boy. But we have to wait for orders if we want to go after him. Not that i expect that to happen so soon. I mean, he is still a brat. He didn't did anything yet."

"Argh!"

* * *

Omake.

"Akagami!"

"Wh-what? Garp?!"

"Akagami! Where is he?!"

"Who?"

"My grandson, you idiot! He was declared missing two months ago!"

"W-what? Luffy is-?"

"Then...you don't have him?"

"No! But! When has he-"

"Then i am leaving! I have to find him!"

The Akagami pirates were speechless. Garp just came and dropped the cannon. His Anchor was missing. No, that couldn't be! Maybe...maybe the marines got him? Yes!

"Oi, someone give me a den den mushi!"

He rang the only man who could help him.

"Mihawk!"

"Shanks? Why are you calling me?"

"Did someone under the name of Monkey D. Luffy been brought to Marineford?!"

"Yes. But how do you know that?"

"Mihawk! He is that boy i told you about! My anchor! Please! Go and meet him! And let me talk with him!"

"...got it."

In Impel Down, Luffy got an unusual guest.

"Ho? You're an Shichibukai, right? Why would you come down here to meet me?" Asked the little boy while dealing the cards. In his cell, three others prisoners stood awkwardly trying not to look at the swordman.

"I came to meet you on a request from a friend. Akagami no Shanks. Do you know him?" That was a stupid question. He knew the boy know his friend. He had his hat. His hand stopped when the name was told. His breath gasped. He soon regained his composure.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Why do you ask?" Mihawk realized the boy was trying not to make trouble for Shanks. He almost laughed.

"He wants to talk with you."

The boy once again stopped. He turned his eyes to the shichibukai for the first time. Mihawk was surprised to see the desire in his eyes. The boy turned back to the others.

"Sorry. We'll continue this some other time." The others got out in a second. "Please enter." Spoke the boy. Then his attention went to a camera in a corner." Sadi-chan, code #3 please." A voice was heard." Sure, Lu-chan."

The the camera dissapeared and the cell became sigilated.

"This is...?"

"A soundpoof cage. This way no one can hear me talking. Sadi-chan was nice enough to have faith in me. She doesn't listen right now. To get out, you knock on the glass three times."

"I see." Mihawk took out a den den mushi and ringed a familiar number. On the other side, a franctic voice was heard.

"Mihawk?! Did you found Luffy?!"

"Shanks!" Luffy shouted excited." Shanks! It's really Shanks!"

"Luffy....? Oh, god,Luffy! Why are you there?!"

"Ah...well...the marines found out about me...and put me in Impel Down...?"

"Impel Down?! How dare they?! You're just a kid! Wait there! I am going to save you!"

"No!" Luffy shouted.

"No? Luffy-"

"I know! But i am going to escaped from here when i can be a pirate! Don't worry! I am making friends here! And the warden sucks at games!"

"Friends? Games? Luffy. You are in a dangerous prison, only five years old, and you're making friends and playing games with the warden?"

"Yes....?"

"Buhahahaha! That's my anchor! Always so hard to break! Very well, Luffy. I will not go after you. But if after three months after your birthday you still haven't made yourself know, i am going to belive you're still in there and going after you."

"Got it!"

"And? How are you doing? Oh, and the scary man how deliverated my voice is my good friend, Mihawk. He is the greatest swordman in the world."

"I see. Then Mihawk-san. Please get ready. When i will get my crew, i will have a swordman who will steal your fame!"

"Didn't i told you, Mihawk? Luffy is really ambitious!"

"I can see that. I am waiting for that man to appear."


	5. Chapter 5

In the East Blue, a fishing boat came to a little island. The islands was so peacefull, that the marines were really looking after it. There was no need for protection for Dawn Island.

"Nothing had changed! Man, hope Makino has food. I'm farmished!" Luffy said as he walked toward the familiar bar. Everyone on street stared at him strangely. Luffy stopped in front of the bar, then entered in his usual excited voice.

"Makino! Food!"

The green haired woman behind the bar, beautiful as the day he left her, even as twelve years passed, dropped the glass she was wiping.

"Lu-luffy?"

"Ah. I'm home, Makino." He said in his usual happy tone. The woman,who now had tears in her eyes, run to him and hugged him. 

"Luffy! Luffy!" She chanted like a mantra and begged to not be a dream." Where were you?! Garp was searching for you all this time! Ace and Sabo were destroyed when they found out you were gone!"

"Sorry. I was in a prison. Couldn't exacly tell you i was alright."

"A prison...?"

"Tell you later. For now, please give me some food. The trip was hard."

By the time Luffy finished the story, half of the village was inside tha bar, half outside, and Luffy's belly was full.

Even the bandits have come. They were still crying.

"Thanks for the food! Now i have to go."

"Already?"

"Yeah. I have to find a crew."

"Then...take care, Luffy."

"Shishishishi. I will. Thanks."

On the sea, after Lufft beat the sea king, he shouted for the world to hear.

"Wait for me! Nakama! I will find you!"

That day, eight people looked toward the east.

An orange haired woman put her hand on her tatoo and looked longing toward  the sky.

A green haired man looked toward the sky and wished for his swords. He didn't liked the feeling of dread he was feeling.

A black haired man stopped fooling around with his minions and looked toward the sky. He was suddently afraid.

A blonde man was smoking outside his restaurant when a shiver came up his back. His eyes found the sky but he was called inside.

A reindeer sneezed. He thought he was catching a cold. The sky was suddently very warm looking. That was unnatural.

A black haired woman raised her head from her book. A warm feeling came to her. It brought her to tears. She turned her eyes to the sky. Something interesting would happen.

A blue haired man stopped in mid pose. He was suddently feeling pround. He looked at the sky and he could swear he could hear a voice.

In the middle of the Florian Triangle, a skeleton stopped playing at his violin. He looked toward the mist covered sky. He wanted out.

"Well, good things come to those who wait! And i have the whole time in the world! Yohohoho! Skull joke!"

Back in East Blue, the young captain was caught in a whirlpool.

Two hours later, he woke up in a barren. He remembered that to escape he entered this, but it didn't felt like he still was in the sea.

He got out and saw a pink haired kid. And two pirates.

"Hm? Where i am? Hey, who are you and where is this?" He asked the kid as the pirates were sleeping on duty. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Someone didn't trained them.

"C-Coby. And this is Alvida's ship."

"You're....not a pirate, right?" He didn't seem like a pirate. As he spent twelve years between criminals, he could know from the first glance who was bad and who was good.

"Eh? N-no. I want to be a...marine..."

"Why say it with such little confidence?"

"But! I am not strong! But i want to be!"

"Shishishi. Then come with me. I will introduce you to a good marine."

"Eh? You-ah, what's your name?"

"Monkey D. Luffy,future Pirate King."

"T-then! You're not a marine?!"

"Nope. That's my grandpa. We haven't talked in a while. He probably is mad."

"Why?"

"Ah, that's because-"

"Coby! You little traitor! You're talking to an intruder?!"

"A-a-alvida-sama!"

"Alvida? Ah, the captain. Who?" He looked around for a woman. Where was she?"

"I am!" A man said in a female voice. Oh! So Alvida was an Okama. Like Iva-chan! 

"Oh. Sorry. Didn't thought you were an Okama." He learned to be polite to okamas. He was a woman for a short while so anyone who has the guts to be an okama was worth the respect.

"Who is an okama?!  I am a genuine and true woman!"

"Oh? That's so? Didn't seem that way to me. Then, Coby, let's go."

"Where do you think you're going?! With my cabin boy?!"

"Hm? Coby, i thought you were going to become a marine. You can't do that if you're already a pirate."

"It was a mistake! I didn't mean to come to this ship!"

"Then you must be stupid. Well, whatever. Go away, Alvida. Coby will be a marine."

"And who will force me?"

"Me." he didn't need his haki to beat her. He took Coby and stole a boat. At the same time another boat went past them. In there, an orange haired girl made visual contact for a few seconds before turning away with her boat.

That was the second Luffy made the decision she will be in his crew.

Now, a good mile away from Alvida's ship, Luffy turned to the still shocked boy.

"You...ate a devil fruit?"

"Yeah. Gomo gomu no mi. Now, take us to the closest marine branch."

"Eh?"

"We are going to make you dream come true."

"Ah...but you said your granpa was mad at you?"

"Yeah. The reason you should know later. Now we will talk with another good marine. But i want a crew member. Know anyone worth mention?"

"Ah....Roronoa Zoro! He is a bountry hunter! And hes named a devil! He's a bad guy, Luffy-san!"

"That's so? Well, we will have to ask him. He seems a good guy to me."

In Shells Town, Luffy asked about this Zoro, but just a girl came to him.

"I know him. He saved my life. But now...he'll be executed!" The girl cried.

"Well...can't have that. Coby! Let's go to Zoro! Rika, show us the way!"

"Um!"

When they arrived, they saw a man tied to a cross. That man turned to them but addressed the girl.

"Rika...you came again? The marines will throw you out again."

"I know! But Luffy-nii-san said he will free you! But he wants you on his crew!"

"A pirate? You are?"

"Yep. Monkey D. Luffy. Hey, i heard that the marine will execute you in two days. If i free you, will you be in my crew?"

"....if you get my swords..."

"Good." Luffy took off without knowing where to go. He went to the roof and accidentaly broke off a statue.

"Oops?"

"Catch that criminal!" Shouted Morgan, the one in charge of this town.

"Dad! He sure is Zoro's friend!"

"Hm? you know Zoro? Then come!"

Luffy kiddnapped Helmeppo to show him where zoro's swords are. After he took them, he jumped out of the window and he gave Zoro his swords. Coby took care of the rope.

"Now, Zoro." Luffy said as the marines approached. "What is your dream?"

"My dream is... to be the worlds greatest swordman. Got a problem?"

"Nope. Because you are a member of the next pirate King!"

They both grinned and armed to fight. With a whip of Luffy's leg and Zoros swordmanship, Morgan was down.

The whole town was glad. Now that the dictator was down,they were free.

"Ah, cadet. Please get me a den den mushi. Thanks." Said Luffy eating the meal that Rika's mother had made.

"Ah? Moshi moshi! My name is Monkey D. Luffy and i am gonna be the Pirate King! Ossan? You hear me?"

"Luffy...." a tired voice was heard." Do you have to scream that everytime you call me? By the way, happy seventeen birthday, Luffy. Glad you escaped finally. So? Why do you call the fleet admiral for?"

In the backround, some gasped, zoro chocked and Coby's mouth fell.

"Oh. I have some cadets for grandpa. And a corrupt marine. Morgan. Beat him up. Sent grandpa to shells town to get Coby and Helmeppo and Morgan. And assign a new marine here while you're at it. Bye."

He shut the dial before the other line could say anything else.

"Hm? What's up with everyone?"

"Luffy....you know the fleet admiral?"

"Hm? Yeah. We are friends. He visited me when i was there. Why?"

"...nothing." Zoro was right. The chill he felt was Luffy. Oh god, he was doomed right?


	6. Chapter 6

The next day they met Nami. She was the girl Luffy met when he was escaping Alvidas ship. Not that she was aware of that. She was a thrief.

"Hey, what is your dream?" Luffy asked nonchalantly when he saw her.

"Ha? Who are you, exacly?"

"Monkey D. Luffy. Next Pirate King. I want to recruit you."

"I hate pirates! So i refuse!"

"Then tell me at least your dream!"

"....to make the map of the world..."

"Yosh! I won't stop until i have you on my ship!"

(She end up being his navigator, on the bargain that she would have all the treasure. Luffy didn't minded at all."

Then they met Buggy. 

"Ah! You're Shanks's nakama!"

"Shanks you said?! Boy, where did you heard that name?!"

"He gave me my hat! We are friends!"

Of course, he tried not to beat Shanks friend when he hurted the hat. He failed. He beat the red nosed man good.

Then, with Nami's treasure safely put on her boat, they made a detour.

"I can't belive it! I really made it! Now i can do it!"

"Nami? What's got you so happy?"

"Luffy! I am really glad that you asked! Now i can't buy my village back!"

"Buy?"

"My village....was occupated by a fishman. Arlong. He is the reason i hate pirates." She gripped her shirt and showed her tatoo." He made a deal with me. If i can get a miliard beli, i can buy my village back. Still then, i will draw him the maps. But now Arlong will have to release my village!"

"And you think that he really will take his words for granted? He is a pirate. Most of them are liars." Said zoro a bit derangated. If his village would be occupated by a pirate...it would not end well.

"I know! But... this is my only hope."

"But...what about marine? There should be a marine base on every island."

"That man is corruped! He takes money from Arlong and he turns a blind eye to my island!"

"I see..." that made Luffy shut up. Man, the clean up after the marines was hard. Not even two days after his escape, he already has to finish two marines that are screwed in their heads.  Sengoku would be a little happier if he got a personal report from him from time to time.

They made it to the Cocoyashi island in a record time of two days. The boys followed Nami to her house. She showed them her treasure then she went to Arlongs place.

"Nami. Welcome back. Who are these?"

"Arlong. I fulfilled my part of deal. I made it to the sum of money you said."

"Oh? That's so?"

"I don't belive so." A voice said. They turned and saw a mouse faced marine. "I just found a lot of money and i belive that they were stolen. I have to take them on my persona to report." The man smiled.

"What?! You can't do that! Those are the money to free my village! I am doing something you marines should do!"

"Don't make me arrest you for insulting a marine, little girl."

"Hey." Luffy said. The attention turned to him. "I belive you should shut up. I know your rules very well and what Nami said wasn't an insult. And if someone has to belive my or your word, my word would be the one trusted."

"What? And who are you brat? You don't seem like a marine to me."

"Oh,i'm a pirate. But if you live in a place where marines visit you everyday for twelve years, you tend to learn the rules. Their not so hard, after all."

"Tw-twelve years...? Then! You are that mysterious boy?!"

"Hm? You know of me? I don't think you ever visited me before."

"N-no. The rumons say that the most powerfull men in the marine visit you daily. Some never knew of you....but that means!"

"Yeah. Should have figured by now. Now go to sleep."

He beat everyone in that building. And he destroyed Nami's work room.

"Nami. Would you come with me to live our dreams?"

"Yes...!" She cried. The whole village was witness to Luffy's resolve. She started crying when he destroyed that torture room.

"Good! Now i've got two nakamas!"


	7. Chapter 7

The next one who joined was Usopp. Luffy could tell at the first glance that he was Yasopp's son. He was proven right when Usopp asked about his never seen father.

They met Kaya, a gentle and beautiful young woman, but sick. Luffy really hated the butler thought. He was smelling like a pirate. A bad one.

His suspicion once again were right when Usopp told him that Klahaldore would kill Kaya. 

But what had made him truly angry was that that stupid butler killed his own nakama. How dare he do this? Was he stupid? How could someone do this?

So he beat him. Hard. After he got Merry from Kaya and sailed together with Usopp, Nami and Zoro, he called Sengoku. The others were looking at him curious. Expect Zoro. 

"Moshi moshi! This is Monkey-"

"Luffy! I know who are you and what is your dream! Get over it!"

"You're pretty boring, ossan. Well, whatever. This time no bad marine for you. Just a bad pirate. The cat pirates? I think. Whatever."

"Luffy...you've been gone for less than a week and you've already corrected three islands. Why don't you listen to your grandfather and became a marine?"

"I refuse! I have my freedom right now! And i still haven't found all my nakama!"

"Your bountry will raise. I am waiting for you to get out of the Blues and get in Grand Line for announcing it. And? Who are your nakama?"

"Shishishi! You're a marine, aren't you? And a fleet admiral. Figure it out."

He closed the dial without waiting for an response. Nami and Usopp were with their mouth wide open.

"You...know tha Fleet Admiral?!" Asked Nami and Usopp scared.

"Hm? Yeah. We're friends. But that story is for when we get to the Grand Line."

The next nakama was a cook. He refused at first, but complied after the enemy had been beated. Don Krieg was weak. Very weak. 

But there was another person who appeared.

"Oh! Mihawk!"

"Luffy. Glad to see you outside the bars. I was ready to see you. Shanks is quite a nervous mess right now. He's annoying."

"Shishishishi. Sorry. Oh! That's right! Zoro! He's the man you want to defeat!"

Zoro lost. He was cut down on his torso and abdomen.

"Zoro! Oi, Mihawk! Why are you cutting me nakama?!"

"Luffy! After this defeat, i will never lose again! Got it?!"

"Yeah! Oh, and mr. Shichibukai. Can you take Don curieg or something to Marineford while you're at it? The fleet admiral maybe got tired of me."

"Hmph. Very well."

"Oi, luffy. What meant Mihawk by outside the bars?" Asked Zoro concerned.

"Oh, that? I was held in Impel Down from the age of five. I just escaped."

"What?! By Impel Down, you mean That impel Down?!"

"Usopp...i don't think there is any Impel Downs."

"But! No one escaped from Impel Down!"

"Well i did. And i got there unfair so that's it. Just because my father is the leader of the revolutionary army, that doesn't give them any rights to get my freedom for me."

"Revolutionary...Army?"

"Yep. And my grandpa is a war hero."

"God, what is wrong with your family?!"

"I actually asked that myself many times. Maybe it's the D part of our name!"

"Hah?"


End file.
